Prefiero estar sola
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, una chica de 14 años, debe decidir entre su novio Naruto y el chico que le gusta, Sasuke. Con la ayuda de su amiga de su amiga Sakura deberá tomar la decisión correcta ¿Eligirá bien o tomará la decisión incorrecta?


Hola! Sé qué jamás me han visto escribir sobre Naruto, pero ya era hora de tomarme un break de Pokémon x3 Además, necesito escribir antes del próximo martes, ya que empiezan de nuevo las evaluaciones D: Y ya ven, si quiero estar de floja de junio a agosto debo pasar xD En fin...¿En qué estaba¿ Oh si! Esta es otra de las historias de mi vida pero esa, no prefiero contarla, sólo leanla y se darán una idea de qué fue...

Honestamente soy más SasuHina que NaruHina así que comprenderán unas cosas xD

Sin mas qué decir...

Dísfrutenlo!

* * *

_**Prefiero estar sola**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

"_Será mejor que tomes una decisión, Hinata. O de lo contrario te quedarás sola"_

Las palabras que su amiga pelirosa mencionó aturdieron a Hinata. Tomar una decisión así jamás es fácil, y nunca lo ha sido. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Todo había empezado a los 13 años, cuando por chat conoció a un joven muy guapo y carismático de nombre Naruto Uzumaki; cuando se convirtió en su amiga, siempre reían juntos, siempre eran pláticas graciosas, eran muy unidos, hasta que un día Naruto tomó la iniciativa y le dijo por chat que le gustaba…Hinata aceptó…solo para ver qué pasaba. A partir de ahí, Naruto fue el novio más hermoso que Hinata haya tenido en toda su vida, aquel que la tenía pegada al teléfono, la que lloraba de emoción cuando él le decía cuanto la amaba…eran felices juntos, o al menos durante seis meses.

Todo cambió al sexto mes de noviazgo, cuando él apareció…

Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, un chico muy guapo pero frío, Hinata, a pesar de que quería profundamente a Naruto, empezó a sentir intriga por Sasuke, a quien conoció por su mejor amiga Sakura. Él no era para nada cariñoso y apenas le hablaba a algunas personas pero cuando empezó a ser amigo de Hinata pudo abrirse más, ser más sociable y eso fue bueno para todos, pero a partir de ahí, nació una tremenda atracción mutua, de la cual Hinata se empezó a sentir mal.

Amaba a Naruto, pero Sasuke…¿Qué hizo Sasuke para ganarse su corazón desbancando a Naruto?

Sin embargo, el problema vino cuando ella tuvo que contarle a alguien de su problema, y qué mejor que su querida amiga Sakura, pero…

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes si quedarte con Naruto e irte con Sasuke?

–Sé que está mal Sakura pero…¡No puedo más! ¡Cada que una chica se acerca a Sasuke me duele el corazón! Además, la presencia de Naruto empieza a molestarme…ya no me gusta que me llame, ya no me gusta que me diga cosas lindas pero…no quiero romper su corazón.

–¿Cómo?

–¡No sé qué hacer Sakura! –Hinata abrazó a Sakura. –Quiero a Naruto pero…Sasuke…

–Escucha, te digo esto porque te quiero pero…será mejor que tomes una decisión, Hinata o te quedarás sola…

Eso era verdad. Siempre ha sido verdad, pero no podía escoger ¿Qué podía hacer?

–Sakura ¿Qué hago?

–Mira Hinata…piénsalo bien. Naruto te ama y lo sabes pero…¿Estás segura de que Sasuke te quiere?

–No sé…

–Hinata, si no sabes si él te quiere, dejarías a Naruto por nada…¿No crees?

–Si –bajó la mirada triste. –Tienes razón…Lo pensaré, tendré qué…

–Buena decisión Hinata, buena decisión –dicho esto abrazó a su amiga

Pero para Hinata, ese fue solamente el comienzo de su tormento…

* * *

Un Día tranquilo, Hinata estaba viendo la televisión. Creyendo que ver televisión la calmaría un poco pero fue el mismo resultado y eso la hacía sentir peor:

Por un momento, escuchó su teléfono sonar, y al checar…era nada más y nada menos que Naruto:

–No es cierto. –la chica tomó el teléfono y contestó –Hola Naruto…

–Hola amor ¿Cómo va todo?

–Bien, todo va bien ¿Y tú qué tal?

–Bien, acá ¿Y qué haces?

"_Por favor cuelga ¡Me molestas!"_

–Nada…¿Y tú?

–Nada, aquí pensando en ti…

–Vaya –la chica se sonrojaba. –Eso es muy lindo…

–Amor, tengo que contarte algo…

–Claro –claro, contestó con fastidio

Naruto, el chico más hermoso que había tenido en su vida ahora la estaba cansando ¿En verdad se había enamorado de Sasuke?

–Verás amor, tengo que contarte algo y tenía que recurrir a ti ¿Está bien eso contigo?

–Cómo digas…–dijo Hinata desanimada, fastidiada.

Por diez minutos escuchó a Naruto, a quién con cada palabra que provenía de su voz empezó a aborrecer, pero al final su buen corazón le permitió entender todo, tal vez ya no quería a Naruto pero siempre iba a escucharlo…siempre y cuando le conviniera.

En cuanto él colgó, algo le quedó claro…ya no quería estar a su lado. Quería estar con Sasuke…aunque aquí venía la cuestión…¿Cómo iba a hacerle para no romper el corazón de Naruto?

Durante varios días ese fue su dolor; quería a Naruto, pero necesitaba alejarse de él por algún tiempo, no era justo estar con él si ya no lo quería y eso era triste…pero Sasuke…él hacía que Hinata sintiera ganas de ir siempre a la escuela sin importar qué.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Naruto no volvió a llamar, ni siquiera al celular de Hinata o a su casa. Ni un mensaje, nada. Eso a Hinata la calmó y le dio mucho más tiempo de enamorarse de Sasuke, quién era más y más amable con ella…Un día, Sakura estaba en su banca dentro del salón de clases, comiendo y leyendo un libro tranquila, dentro del ambiente silencioso…era receso y ella no tenía ganas de salir, así que aprovechó la soledad del aula, hasta qué…

–¡SAKU! –gritaba Hinata entrando al salón como loca. –¡SAKU, SAKU!

–¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE?! –se alteró la pelinegra.

–¿Adivina qué me acaba de decir Kiba?

–¿Uh? ¿Qué?

–¡Le gusto a Sasuke!

Inmediatamente Sakura escupió el jugo que bebía de la impresión, la sonrisa de Hinata estaba marcada, llena de alegría pero a la vez llena de culpa por no saber qué será de Naruto cuando ella sea novia de Sasuke…si es que iba a serlo…

–Bueno…te mentiría si te dijera que no lo sabía. Pero déjame decirte que se esforzó en esconderlo.

–Bueno ¿Y qué hago?

–¿Ya terminaste con Naruto, cierto?

Otra vez la culpabilidad se hacía presente en el rostro de la chica.

–De acuerdo –la chica se llevó la mano a la cara. –Ve y dile a Sasuke que te gusta. Si te pide que seas su novia, dile que te dé unos días para hacer algo antes, en esos días no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero terminas con Naruto, pasado ese tiempo le dices que sí a Sasuke. Pero si te rompe el corazón no me reclames nada ¿Sí?

–Ya, gracias… –dicho esto Hinata se sonrojó.

–¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre Hinata, que quedan como diez minutos de receso!

–¿Ya ahorita?

–¡SÍ! ¡CORRE! –Sakura empujó a Hinata afuera del salón y luego regresó a su lugar.

Hinata corrió a toda velocidad a donde vio por última vez a Sasuke, sin embargo…apenas llegó a la ubicación vio algo desgarrador…

Sasuke, su Sasuke, el chico que le gustaba y según su amigo Kiba le correspondía estaba con Ino, enemiga mortal de Sakura y conocida de Hinata…apenas vio eso, la peliazul contempló unos minutos lo tonta que fue al estar dejando ir a Naruto por alguien que ni la quería. Entonces recordó la realidad, a veces él podía ser frío, y otras podría ser demasiado cariñoso, pero no sólo con ella…

Con la mirada triste, dio media vuelta y sacó su celular, llamó al número de Naruto:

–¿Hini? –contestó el rubio. –¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

–Naruto –dijo seria la chica. –Tenemos que hablar…

–Oh, dime…¿Te ocurre algo?

–No, a mí no. Esto se acabó.

La voz fría y casi cruel de Hinata impresionó al chico, apenas reaccionó sólo pudo decir:

–¿Qué?

–Escucha, muchas cosas han pasado y me di cuenta que necesito estar sola un tiempo. Espero no te moleste y perdóname…

–De acuerdo, ya…ya déjalo –se podía escuchar la melancolía en su voz.

–Gracias por entender. Adiós –fríamente la chica colgó. –Hasta nunca…

Con ira regresó al salón donde estaba Sakura espiando qué hacía Hinata, cuando entró, esta empezó a regañarla.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Es un coqueto. Yo no quiero a nadie así.

–¿Seguirás con Naruto?

–¡Acabo de terminar con él!

–¿Por qué? –las decisiones de Hinata consternaban más y más a la pelirosa.

–Porqué…para qué estar con un chico que ya no quiero para irme con otro chico que no me quiere…

–Por algún motivo suena a algo cruel pero tienes razón. ¿Qué será de ti?

–Ya sabes lo que dicen. "Mejor estar solo que mal acompañado" Prefiero estar sola…

Sakura abrazó a Hinata. La decisión de Hinata podría ser o no la correcta, pero si sabía lo que hacía, si lo era…

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bien...¿Cómo explicar lo que acaban de leer? Hice una rara del Sasuke de siempre con el de "Road to Ninja" igual que con Hinata, es decir, haciéndola más fría y cruel en ese preciso momento, hice lo que pude, pero bueno, lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo pero apenas hoy pude terminarlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
